


Mary siempre lo supo

by Nimirie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noticia no es inesperada pero tal vez no todos estén preparados para escucharla, aunque ella lo supo desde siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary siempre lo supo

**Author's Note:**

> Para Castinel Novak, feliz Navidad.  
> Espero que te guste, muchos abrazos.

Mary lo supo desde siempre, desde el primero momento en que ambos estuvieron juntos, aunque tal vez para John fuera más complicado o tal vez simplemente de verdad creía que eran sólo amigos. Mary dejó escapar un suspiro ante el rostro confundido de John, parecía que no comprendía las palabras que acababa de escuchar y su mirada iba de Dean a Castiel y de regreso.

Aunque para ella era claro como el agua más cristalina, John no había sido testigo de todas las ocasiones donde Dean evidenciaba que su relación con Castiel era única. Recordaba el día en que se conocieron, nueva escuela, mitad del año, no iba a ser sencillo para Dean, sin embargo, ella esperaba que fuera mejor que la escuela previa.

Dean no tenía buenas compañías en ese lugar y Mary estaba preocupada, sabía lo que esos amigos significaban para su hijo, alcohol, muchas drogas y una listo interminable de mujeres a las cuales no recordaba un día después. Y tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, ella no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría con Dean si seguía como hasta ahora. Por eso fue tan feliz cuando se mudaron por el trabajo de John.

Una nueva ciudad, una nueva escuela.

Llevó a Dean en el auto de John ese primer día, habló con él como sólo una madre podría, poniendo todo su corazón en cada palabra, esperando que él entendiera que ahí, en ese lugar, podía empezar de nuevo. Desde cero Dean, le había dicho y su hijo permaneció callado mucho tiempo hasta que simplemente le dijo gracias mamá y salió del vehículo.

Debió arrancar y regresar a su casa, en vez de eso continuó mirando la figura de su hijo caminar en dirección a la escuela. De repente, a unos metros de él, tres chicos aventaron a uno más pequeño, quien cayó golpeando su espalda contra el pavimento. Ella se asustó, los tres chicos parecían divertidos con la situación y el que estaba en el piso no podía levantarse aunque lo intentaba.

Mary salió del carro, estaba dispuesta a intervenir, de ninguna manera permitiría que aquello siguiera frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo se detuvo a mitad del camino, Dean estaba frente a ellos, su mirada fija en el chico delgadito de intenso cabello negro que trataba de ponerse de pie. Nunca había sido testigo de algo así, de un momento que pareciera ser atemporal.

Cuando uno de los chicos trató de darle una patada al que estaba en el sueño, Dean lo evitó. Jamás había visto pelear a su hijo, por eso le sorprendió la manera en que con simples movimientos los dejó tirados en el suelo. Ofreció entonces su mano al chico que había salvado y los vio alejarse caminando.

Después de eso todo era Castiel. Era la primera vez que le contaba de alguien, antes siempre había sido “un tipo al que conozco” o alguna otra manera de referirse impersonalmente de alguien. En cambio, ahora el nombre del chico iluminaba cualquier conversación a tal grado que John preguntaba si estudiaba algo en la escuela o todo era Castiel.

Castiel fue a su casa exactamente dos semanas después. Dean le dijo que eran compañeros de equipo y que necesitaban prepararan una presentación, así que el viernes después de la escuela lo recibiría. Mary se sentía emocionada de conocerlo oficialmente pero su hijo estaba ansioso. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, quería que Sam no estuviera metido en los libros y saludara a Castiel, quería que John llegara temprano del trabajo.

Cuando el chico atravesó la puerta de su casa, Mary supo que nunca se iría.

Todas las tardes él estaba en su casa y cerca de las diez de la noche Dean lo acompañaba a la suya, era una caminata de diez minutos que ellos lograban hacer en treinta. Parecía que no querían separarse, que les costaba despedirse. Mary veía la atención que le prestaba su hijo a Castiel, como cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico era escuchada y entendida. Así fue como en los dos últimos años de escuela Dean subió sus calificaciones tanto que la oportunidad para ir a la universidad se volvió real.

John casi se va de espaldas cuando la carta de Dean llegó. No era que no confiara en él, lo hacía, sabía que era capaz de lograr grandes cosas. El problema era que Dean siempre parecía distraído, le ponía poca importancia a la escuela y no tenía un sueño que quisiera perseguir. Mary creía que eso debió ser suficiente indicación para John, pero al parecer no lo vio nunca de esa manera.

Fueron a la universidad, Dean demostró ser brillante en una ingeniería, enseñándole a Mary lo que significaba la palabra nanotecnología. Por su lado, Castiel se sumergió en un mundo de letras antiguas e historia. Ambos hacían lo que más les gustaba y al mismo tiempo, estaban juntos. Cuando Castiel hizo la maestría en Alemania, de inmediato Dean consiguió una estancia para investigación.

Para Mary era sorprendente, como su hijo hacía cualquier cosa por permanecer al lado de Castiel.

Tenían treinta y seis años cuando lo decidieron. Llegaron en un vuelo retrasado desde Londres, John los trajo del aeropuerto y en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, Mary supo que había algo diferente. Los abrazó, escuchó sus historias sobre el último año viviendo juntos, hablaban de la misma manera en que lo hacían Sam y Jess y ni siquiera así John se daba por enterado.

Cenaron todos en familia, se dijeron feliz Navidad, abrieron los regalos. Entonces Dean se paró frente a todos y lo dijo, de inmediato Castiel estuvo a su lado tomando su mano, sonriendo. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, claro que lo esperaba, pero al saberlo cierto, saberlo real, la emoción era difícil de contener.

Sam los abrazó con efusividad, Jess tomó sus manos y comenzó a saltar. John seguía sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Papá?

Dean y Castiel lo miraban expectantes. John seguía mirándolos. Mary lo conocía, estaba segura de que justo ahora estaba reevaluando lo que sabía de su hijo y de su mejor amigo, recordando al Dean antes de Castiel, al chico problemático, sin expectativas, que iba de lleno a un camino oscuro del que no podría regresar.

El Dean que hubiera pateado al chico delgadito en vez de ayudarlo.

John abrazó a Dean de una manera que sólo un padre puede abrazar a su hijo.

-Felicidades hijos, haremos una boda hermosa.


End file.
